


possibly, maybe i'm falling for you

by raekentheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barista Liam, College Student Theo, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raekentheory/pseuds/raekentheory
Summary: When Theo stumbles across the quiet little cafe just off campus, he's both relieved and excited. The coffee is great, and it's quiet enough he can finally do his work in peace, away from his noisy roommates. At least, that's the plan. The barista that frequents his table seems to have entirely different ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts), [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Amanda, who wanted a coffee shop au and who's probably forgotten I promised her one, it's taken me so friggen long. And for Adri, who needs some inspiration. I don't know if this will help any, but I'm giving you my words anyway, because I love you ♡
> 
> Title from _Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop_ , by Landon Pigg.

The first time Theo comes across the little cafe, it’s entirely on accident. With two exams looming, and nowhere quiet to study, he’s been a little stressed. He's practically at the end of his ropes, running on very little sleep and even less patience. So finding the small, practically empty cafe only a block or two away from his college is the best thing that’s happened to him all semester.

Pulling ballcap a little lower on his head, he ducks inside to avoid the rain. He slides into a seat at a table in the far corner, and pulls out his textbook. The place smells of coffee beans and sweet biscuits, and he’s just settling in with a relieved sigh when he hears a voice beside him, asking for his order.

“Large espresso. As strong as possible.” Theo doesn’t look up from his book, but still hears the amused snort before the barista shuffles away. Words race by on the page in front of him, and he loses himself in the graphs and diagrams and inner workings of the human brain. He’s so focused on his studies that he barely notices his coffee arrives until it is literally under his nose.

Theo mumbles a soft thanks as he reaches for the cup, eyes never leaving his textbook, but ends up pausing with it halfway to his lips. As he lowers his drink to get a better look, his eyebrow arches slightly. Although he hadn’t asked for it, milk foam rises from the top of his cup, and swirled in the middle of the usual feathered heard is a smile, staring up at him. He blinks, perplexed, before his gaze flickers to the saucer still sitting on the table, and the small card that lays on top.

Written on it in barely legible print is one word: _smile._

Theo’s head whips up so quickly it’s a miracle he doesn’t get whiplash, and he glances around the tiny cafe in confusion. His eyes fall on the only person that seems to be working the counter—a boy with messy, light brown hair and what he thinks might be blue or green eyes, watching him in return. It’s a little hard to tell from this far away. Theo also thinks the barista looks a little younger than him. Not by much, but it’s obvious by the boyish scruff of his hair and tragic sideburns.

Theo looks away from him then, back to his textbook, staring stubbornly at a detailed depiction of a frontal lobe for several long moments. Finally, he brings the cup to his lips and takes a sip. He can’t quite mask the surprise as the first taste hits his tongue. It’s _amazing_. And Theo’s damn sure it’s obvious on his face.

So obvious, in fact, that when he chances another look at the barista, he finds him grinning with a sense of pride that has no business being that attractive.

Giving him a small nod of approval, Theo goes back to studying, ignoring the twitch at the corner of his mouth with great determination.

* * *

The second time he happens across the cafe, Theo swears its a coincidence. It happens to be near the path he takes to get to campus, and he’s in desperate need of a coffee before class.

Which more than thirty minutes away.

And, so maybe he leaves that early so he can swing by a get a coffee before this exam. It’s not as if he’d planned the whole thing out beforehand. Besides, the cafe served the best coffee he could remember drinking, and he wants to make sure it isn’t to be blamed on the delirious state he’d been in.

Theo walks through the green door, and being that he’s far less hurried than the other day, allows himself a moment to look around. It’s a really lovely place, he realizes; soft colours on the walls and vintage-style chairs and tables. He finds himself glad he came to take a second look.

Especially so when the boy from the other day approaches his table, wiping his hands on a black apron. Theo takes a moment to study him, from the blue tee pulled tight across his shoulders, to the way he taps his sneakers to the beat of the cafe’s quiet soundtrack. From the disheveled brown locks that frame his face, to the bright blue of his eyes.

But like before, it’s the winning smile stretched ear to ear that catches Theo’s eye.

“You’re back,” are the first words out of the younger man’s mouth.

“Coffee here’s really good,” Theo replies, pulling bills from his wallet. “One espresso, please.”

The guy looks a little bemused, and rocks back on his heels before nodding. “One espresso, coming up. Need a shot of vodka in that, or is exam season over?”

Theo nearly chokes, and considers asking the barista if he’s even old enough to serve him—oh _hell_ , at eleven AM—but he thinks better of it. “Excuse me?”

The barista looks sheepish. “The last time you were here. You looked, uh—stressed. It was a joke.” He rubs at the back of his neck, cheeks darkening.

“Oh.” A smirk winds across Theo’s lips. “I was. Thanks for the—” he pauses. Would the guy even remember, or was this his way of being polite? “For your message. It helped.”

The younger man’s face lights up with a pleased smile, and it glitters in the blue of his eyes. “You looked like you needed it.”

Theo’s watch beeps, and he glances down at it, wincing. “Could I get it to go, please?”

The barista looks surprised again, but he nods. “Of course. Can I get a name, then?” Theo raises a brow, looking around the otherwise empty cafe. They’re both silent a moment, staring at one another. Then, the young man shrugs. “That’s fine. I’ll have to make one up for you.”

Theo almost doesn’t say it, but can’t help the the small thrill that ripples through him. “Make it clever,” he tells the guy as he walks back to the counter. “Or put no name at all.”

When he doesn’t answer, Theo deflates a little, flips open his book, and scans through some notes for his psychology final. He’s long since learned that trying too hard to communicate just ends badly for him.

He’s halfway down page three when he hears footsteps approach, and snaps the notebook shut, stuffing it into his bag as a travel cup is placed neatly in front of him. Theo picks it up, and turns back to thank the barista, but the guy’s already back behind the counter, wiping down the espresso machine.

Curling his fingers around the drink, Theo moves to the door, but pauses when he spots something hiding behind his thumb. He frowns slightly and switches the cup to his off hand, his eyes widening.

There, written in black marker, are the words: _have a nice day, Beau._

Soft smile tugging at his lips, Theo heads to class in a better mood than he has been all week.

At least until Stiles leans over the spaces between their desks after the exam, and asks with a shit-eating grin what the guy’s name is.

* * *

Theo’s on his fifth trip to the cafe when he finally learns it. It pisses him off that the barista doesn’t wear a fucking nametag, and he’s way too damn stubborn to ask for it himself, especially when he’s somehow gotten the rest of the staff to sign Theo’s to-go cups with the nickname too. It’s ridiculous.

“Beau!” he calls from the counter, and Theo rises from his seat near the window to walk over and take his drink with an outstretched hand.

“Thanks,” he chuckles, bringing the cup to his lips. He sighs contentedly as the liquid hits his tongue.

“I put in an extra shot,” the barista whispers conspiratorially. He moves away to wipe down the machine with a cloth, winking. “You look like you need it.”

Whatever warmth had pooled in his gut at the kindness and coffee sputters out immediately, and Theo raises one unimpressed, offended brow. The younger man puts his hands up in defence, eyes wide. “You looked tired, that’s all! Stressed out, like the first time you came in here.”

The offended look drops, shifting to amused as the barista snorts; “I’m pretty sure I could’ve served the coffee to you naked and you wouldn’t have noticed.”

Both eyebrows rise this time, and the corner of his lips quirk upwards. The barista seems to realize all too late what he’s said, and his eyes widen almost comically. “I didn’t—I mean— _wow_ , that was really unprofessional of me!” He rubs the back of his neck, looking distressed as redness creeps across his face and neck.

Theo studies him a moment, incredibly entertained that he now has the upper hand. And because he really likes that colour on the other man. “Oh, I’d have noticed.” He winks, and then turns to leave. There may or may not be a bit of a bounce in his step as he goes. “Thanks again!”

The barista recovers quickly, barely missing a beat. “Have a good day, Beau!”

Theo steps mid-step, and remembers the whole reason he’d determinedly marched his way in here today. He whirls to face the other man. “Theo,” he says. The barista blinks over the counter at him, confusion etched onto his features. “My name. It’s Theo.”

Realisation dawns on the barista’s face, which then splits into a beaming smile. “Theo,” he hums, nodding. “I knew it’d be charming.”

Theo ignores the blush that threatens to break out over his face, and takes a brief sip of his coffee. He looks at the barista expectantly. “And?”

“And?” He parrots back, his grin digging at the older boy now.

“And this is the part where you tell me your name.”

His head tilts to the side, and Theo sucks in a breath because _shit_ is he cute.

“I could...where’s the fun in that?” He feels the advantage he’d only just gained slipping away, rolling across the counter and back to the smirking barista. The glint in his blue eyes tells Theo he knows it, too. “You could always guess, if you’d like.”

Theo wants nothing more than to wipe that grin off his lips. “Trying to beat me at my own game, huh?” he asks, and wonders if the other man can hear the ever so slight bitterness in his voice. There are so few things he dislikes as much as losing at this kind of thing.

“That’s the idea,” he nods, and Theo narrows his eyes, studying him. As he lifts the cup to his lips, he chances the briefest of glances down at the scrawled handwriting and his imaginary name.

“Why Beau?”

The barista shrugs, but there’s a light dusting of colour on his cheeks. He fiddles with a stack of to-go cup lids by the register. “You were wearing blue the first time you came in here, and you had your nose stuck in a book. You were in your own little world, reading.” He coughs, averting his gaze. “I think Beau’s the guy version of Belle, isn’t it?”

Theo chokes on his mouthful of coffee, sputtering. “Uh. Yeah,” he nods, slowly. He tries to subtly wipe the back of his sleeve over his mouth, and tilts his head, studying the barista. “You name wouldn’t be Adam by any chance then, would it?”

The younger man’s eyebrows shoot upwards into his hair, and the glint in his eyes—the flickering moment of surprise—tells Theo he catches the reference. But then his infuriating grin returns with a vengeance, and he’s leaning back against the espresso machine. He’s got the cloth he’d finished cleaning with slung over his shoulder, his arms are crossed in a way that displays the muscles in them, and Theo takes another long sip, hoping to blame the heat in his cheeks on the caffeine.

“Nope,” the barista says, popping the second syllable. “S’a a good guess, though.”

Theo doesn’t guess again.

Instead, he crosses the expanse of the shop to his favourite table, where the only other employee in the store is humming away, sweeping the floor. He’s shorter, a little less built than the barista, and nearly jumps out of his skin as Theo approaches.

“Hi…,” Theo smiles, and his eyes flicker to the crooked nametag the guy’s wearing, “ _Corey_. So, this is kind of embarrassing, but you see that guy over there, by the espresso machine—hey, don’t look!”

He reaches out with his free hand, placing it on Corey’s shoulder. He widens his eyes, putting on a scared look to play the part. “I want to leave him my number, but I don’t know his name. Do you think you could help me out?”

Corey tips back on the balls of his feet, glancing nervously past him, and Theo feels a little bad for the guy. He looks very overwhelmed, like he hadn’t been expecting anyone to notice him, cleaning in the corner. The coffee grinds peppering the collar of his shirt are the same colour as his eyes, which hold a very puzzled look in them.

It also occurs to Theo then that maybe the barista isn’t interested in guys, and that he’s been reading him all wrong. In which case this conversation is about to get _very_ awkward, and Theo will have to find a new place to get coffee, because he simply won’t be able to come here anymore.

But it appears that luck is on his side a moment later when Corey grins like he’s doing his co-worker a favour, as Theo had hoped he would, and he says, “Liam.” He nods firmly, straightening with the help of his broom. “His name is Liam.”

“Liam.” Theo tries it out, liking the way it rolls off his tongue. “Liam,” he repeats, and nods. “Do you have a pen?”

Corey pulls a sharpie from his apron, and Theo smirks. _Perfect._

He scribbles _Nice try, Liam_ onto his cup hurriedly, beneath his own name. By the time he downs the rest and makes it back to the front of the shop, Liam’s busy helping another customer. But Theo can still feel his eyes follow him as he leans over the counter, places his cup on the back workstation, and tosses him a wink before walking away.

He makes it out of the cafe before the barista can catch him smiling, because a name is certainly progress. Progress towards what, Theo isn’t sure, but it’s a game he intends to continue playing all the same.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here, have some softs. and some idiots. and some soft idiots and their friends.

When Theo visits the cafe next, Liam isn’t there.

In fact, he’s not there the next _three_ times he visits. It doesn’t matter, really. It isn’t a big deal. It’s just something he takes note of as he settles in at his  favourite table.

But he _does_ notice.

The coincidental trips have become almost routine for him now, daily even, and he finds that he’s come to quite like the atmosphere of the coffee shop, as well as the staff. Liam included.

Although, there’s something about the barista that sends his stomach swirling, and maybe it’s because it’s been such a long time since Theo’s made a friend, but that alone irks him to no end. Regardless, the coffee is fantastic, and he gets more work done here than he has all semester in his own apartment.

Stiles and Scott, while great friends, are not the best roommates.

The former functions on nothing but caffeine and being annoying, and stays up way too late gaming in his room. Or pretending to watch movies while getting it on with his pretty redhead girlfriend. Or his surly, older boyfriend.

Theo’s happy for the three of them, really. Sharing is caring, or whatever. He’s just so damn tired of _listening_ to it. Through their very thin walls. Which he has told Stiles, _multiple_ times.

The asshole just laughs, patting him on the shoulder and affectionately telling him he needs to get laid. Every time.

And Scott, well. Scott’s doing plenty of that.

Because Allison’s back from France, and it’s like no time has passed since high school. They’ve picked right back up where they left off three years ago.

Mostly on the living room couch.

Again. _Suuuuper_ happy for his best friend, but, y’know. Not for his eyes or ears.

Which is how he finds himself in the cafe on the fourth day, a dreary Sunday afternoon. The rain is coming down hard outside, and given that he got here before it started, _woefully_ without his rain jacket, he’s decided to stay put and wait it out.

It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact his ears are burning, a byproduct of the fact that Corey, the shy barista from the other day, is tucked into a corner by the front counter, heatedly discussing _him_ with another guy who walked in twenty minutes ago.

He knows this is he case, because when the dark-skinned boy had entered the cafe, he skidded to an immediate halt, shoes squealing loudly against the floor. It had drawn Theo’s attention, and when he’d looked up, the guy had been staring at him. And then he’d walked right over to Corey and started whispering animatedly, the young barista throwing the occasional look in his direction.

It sets Theo’s teeth on edge, but as long as he doesn’t look up, it doesn’t really bother him. And  despite feeling like he’s on display in a zoo or museum in a cage labelled _stressed college student_ , well, it’s still better than being at home.

At least until the newcomer walks up to him some ten minutes later, shoes still squeaking a little. When Theo sees them pop up in his peripheral vision, just the below the edge of the table, a little piece of his soul dies. Those are… Gucci tennis shoes. And they’re _wet_ from the rain. Soaked, in fact. Which means this guy is rich enough to not only _walk_ on his money, but nonchalantly treat them like dollar store knockoffs.

“Hi there,” the guy says, voice low and smooth. Theo looks up to see him grinning. “Beau, right?”

He almost lets his eye twitch. “Theo, actually.”

“Right!” He laughs, and it’s a bright, tinkling sound. “I’m Mason.”

Theo’s glances from his outstretched hand, to the barista he left behind at the counter. Corey’s face is pinched, and he looks mildly uncomfortable. There’s red dusting his whole face. The older boy frowns, unsure of what’s going on, but not liking it one bit.

A vicious, nagging voice in the back of his head tells him that maybe Liam wasn’t interested after all. That Corey told him what Theo had said and he’d managed to change his work schedule to avoid him. And that this boy before him is someone they were trying to set him up with, politely, to tell him no thank you.

It’s exactly the kind of convoluted nonsense his life would throw at him, just for fun.

He looks the dark-skinned boy up and down. Beige chinos and a navy blue Armani dress shirt. More rich taste, but Theo can admit he looks _good_ in it. Cute, but not exactly his type.

“And I’m not interested in whatever it is you’re selling,” Theo articulates as politely as possible. His tone is still sort of stiff.

Mason laughs good-naturedly, pulling his hand back and glancing over his shoulder. “That’s funny. Because my _boyfriend_ over there was pretty adamant you were interested in my best friend.”

Theo follows his gaze to see Corey’s face now buried in his hands. When Mason turns back, it’s with a smirk on his lips. “But if you’re _not_ interested, then I guess there’s no point in me delivering his message.”

Theo blinks, his pulse speeding up slightly. A message from Liam? For him?

His must fail to mask his surprise, because Mason chuckles, his smirk spreading across his whole face. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he hums. He looks _way_ too pleased with himself.

He resists the urge to be rude, trying to keep the tick from his jaw. “And what was the message, then?”

“He went home to visit his parents this weekend, which is why he hasn’t been around,” Mason says brightly.

Theo frowns, tilting his head. He debates thanking the guy and leaving it at that, but he’s presented with a unique opportunity here, and he plans on taking it. “So, he _is_ in college.” And he’s just never crossed the guy on campus—after all, it was fairly large. It could happen. Maybe he just looked younger than he was, one of those people who’d get carded for far longer than they’d ever want to be.

“Oh, he wishes,” Mason chuckles, arms wrapping around his ribs, and Theo’s pulse ices. _Oh god_ , he thinks. Has he been flirting with a minor this whole time?

The dark-skinned boy’s laughter escalates, and he plows on as though he hasn’t noticed. “We all graduated last spring, but the boys…,” he tosses a thumb over his shoulder, and Theo looks to see the other barista waving timidly. “They didn’t exactly have the… means to go to Stanford. So they decided to take a year and save up. They _could_ have just accepted my help, but—”

“Not a charity!” Corey points out, and he sounds bitter about it. It brings a hint of a smile to Theo’s lips, because he understands. And he’s also relieved. Because it means Liam’s not that much younger than him.

“We’re not,” Mason snickers, and Theo realizes with horror that he’s spoken out loud. The gleam in his eyes is mischievous. “Like I said, we graduated last year. From Beacon Hills High.”

Theo freezes, and he nearly chokes on his coffee. “W—What?” He asks, blinking repeatedly. He has no idea how he missed that one. Even if they’d been two years younger, surely, he would’ve remembered _something_ about them… “We...went to the same school?”

“Well, Corey and I did. Liam went to Devenford Prep. Which would be why you don’t recognize him,” Mason winks. “If that’s what you were worried about.”

It’s a relief to hear, but there’s no way he’s admitting _that_ out loud. Mason seems to read it on his face anyway, because he looks far too amused. The hair on the back of Theo’s neck rises, and he keeps his hands busy by spinning the cup on the table and readjusting the beanie he’s wearing. Anything to abate the urge to wipe the look from the guy’s face with his fist. Seriously, what has he done to deserve this kind of torture?

He’d just wanted to study in peace…

“Anyway,” Mason drawls, and Theo can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief this time. _Finally_. “He’ll be back on Monday.”

The older boy’s eyes narrow. “That’s tomorrow.”

“Hmm. Is it?”

Slowly, deliberately, Theo closes his textbook. He half turns in his seat to look at Mason better. “There was never a message, was there?” Theo asks, lips pressed into a tight line.

Mason seems to read it on his face anyway, as his smile turns almost wicked. “Nope!” He says brightly, popping the second syllable loudly. “Corey told me you’d been dropping in every day since Liam left and, well… I wanted to see for myself what all the fuss was about.”

His eyes roam at a cursory pace over Theo, and he shifts in his seat, uncomfortable.

“Fuss?” He asks, raising one brow. He keeps his tone neutral, giving nothing away in his voice. Mostly because he’s entirely lost on what the guy’s implying.

“Liam hasn’t shut up about you in over a week,” Mason laughs, and he hears Corey let out a similar noise at the back of the shop. “And I didn’t want to be old and grey by the time I met you—which, at the speed he moves, I might’ve been.”

“He… he talks about me?” Theo says, voice barely above a whisper.

“All the time,” Mason grins, waggling his brows. He claps his palms together, fingers meeting at the tips slowly. “Well, my job here is done! Have a good day, Beau.”

“What?” Theo chokes out, somewhere between puzzled and flustered. He watches Mason turn on his heel, a little bounce in his step, and go kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

And then head for the exit.

“Hey!” Theo calls, and the little shit pauses at the door, palm flat against it. He raises a brow, and the older boy scowls at him. “My name is Theo.”

“Mmm, it’s just not as accurate though,” Mason says, _winks_ , and then slips out the door, leaving Theo sitting in his seat, very confused for the second time that day.

* * *

It’s Monday morning, and Theo’s not in the mood for anything. Not class, not reading this entire chapter on echocardiology, not even the cold coffee he brought with him and promptly abandoned twenty minutes ago. Theo doesn’t like Mondays, he never has. He’s so entirely engrossed in hating the fact that it exists, that he doesn’t hear anyone approach until they’re standing next to his table, pointing to the empty chair across from him.

“Is this seat taken?” Theo lowers his textbook, and looks at the chair, then up at Liam, who has his usual, mildly unnerving grin plastered across his lips. He raises one brow.

“Right,” the barista chuckles. “A stupid question; let’s try again. Would you strongly object to me sitting in this chair?”

“Don’t you work here?” It comes out a little harsher than intended, and Theo thinks to apologize, but Liam doesn’t seem to notice. Instead, he looks amused.

“I’m on break,” he grins. “You came in later than usual today.”

Theo blinks. _He takes note of when I come in?_ Absently, he taps at the page of his textbook with his pen. “Accidentally slept in. I was up too late.”

“Night owl, huh?” Liam winks.

“No, but my _roommate_ is,” Theo grumbles. “I have class soon.”

Liam winces, and he feels instantly guilty for being short with him. “And I don’t operate well Monday mornings.”

“Does anyone?” Liam slips into the empty chair opposite him, placing a cup of coffee between them. Silence settles in as Theo’s eyes return to reading, flickering over the words sluggishly, but the promising smell of cocoa beans and spectacularly brewed coffee is too much. He gives in, shutting his book and reaching greedily for the drink.

He briefly considers mentioning that he’d noticed the barista was missing (not that he’d missed him, per se), but he assumes from Mason’s shit-eating grin when he’d mentioned how much he’d heard about him, and knows Liam’s probably already been told.

Instead, he mumbles his thanks into the cup as Liam smiles softly. “What are you reading?”

“School stuff,” Theo says vaguely. As much as he enjoys what he’s studying—and he does—he often finds it difficult to explain to other people. It usually earns him a handful of weird looks, especially since he doesn’t exactly carry the medical student vibe in his loose Nike sweats and Dirtbags snapback. And really, he’s never been good with people in the first place.

Liam cranes his neck to catch the title, but Theo quickly stuffs the book into his bag.

The barista is faster. “Cardiotho… thoracic?” He sounds it out, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully. “Isn’t that… to do with hearts?”

Theo’s genuinely surprised, and he relaxes enough to shrug in the face of Liam’s clearly interested tone. “Yeah,” he nods. “How did you…?”

“My dad’s an ER surgeon,” Liam explains. His blue eyes are wide with wonder as he scoots his chair closer to the table, and his show scuffs Theo’s. Neither mention it. “Is that what you’re majoring in?”

No one's ever seemed as genuinely interested in his academic choices as the scruffy-haired boy before him, and whether it’s that, or the fact that he hasn’t felt this relaxed talking to someone in a long time, but he launches into the details of his studies.

From the psychology minor, to the study of cardiovascular surgery for his medical degree, he breaks it down for Liam, with all the why’s and what’s, and for once, he doesn’t get a funny look when he explains that while he doesn’t really like people, he does want to help them. The while he hates talking to them, he _understands_ them. He talks about the heart condition he’d been born with, and the dream he’d grown up with of wanting to help people like him, and not once does Liam’s interest fade.

He listens intently the whole way, only interrupting every once in awhile to provide input or ask questions. He never stops looking attentively at Theo. In the end, Liam goes fifteen minutes over his break, and Theo winds up being late to class, but neither of them cares.

* * *

“So, when do we get to meet him?”

Theo can actually feel the kink in his neck form as he turns in his seat, eyes wide, to face Stiles. “Excuse me?”

“This guy you’ve been hanging with instead of us,” he grins wickedly, wiggling his brows. He leans on his desk, looking across Theo, who can see Scott smiling to his right. “Y’know, the reason you’ve been late to class four times this week?”

“And why you haven’t flipped a page of that book since you opened it,” Scott adds, tapping the textbook in front of him.

“And why, when Professor Bryant touched on your _favourite_ topic, you were unusually quiet instead of speaking your mind.” Stiles somehow manages to look _more_ infuriating. “Not a poor soul argued her opinion was wrong.”

Theo’s jaw clenches. He likes their Psychology teacher most of the time, but her views on the whole nature vs. nurture debate have always rubbed him the wrong way. He’s never believed that people are _born_ evil, and she tends to strongly disagree. Actually, in Theo’s opinion, she tends to be wrong about a lot when it comes to kids. “Did she bring up the Anakin thing again?”

Stiles makes a face. _Star Wars_ is one of the few things they can agree on. “She did.”

“Fuck,” Theo huffs, slumping in his seat. He then seems to notice most of their classmates are packed up or leaving. He blinks a few times, frowning. “Wait, is class over?”

Scott cracks out a laugh, clapping him on the shoulder. “Yeah, dude. That’s how we knew you were in dreamland.” He grins, bumping their shoulders together. “So, about this guy.”

“There is no guy,” Theo says, and knows by the burn of his cheeks and the glance his friends exchange that it’s been done too quickly. Two identical pointed looks are directed his way. “There isn’t!”

“About this…girl?” Stiles frowns, sounding puzzled.

“Ugh.” Theo slams his textbook shut and stuffs it into his bag, glaring resolutely at them both, trying to make the half-truth stick. “I’m just tired, okay? And stressed.” He sighs loudly. “I could use a coffee.”

“Me too!” Stiles looks excited. Yeah. Like _he_ needs more caffeine. “I’ll come with you.”

“Yeah, you like that place off Ninth, right? _Half Moon Latte?_ ” Scott chimes in, gathering his things. Theo can see the hint of a mischievous smile on his best friend’s lips. _Shit_.

Halfway between standing and sitting, Theo makes a face. “I can get you both some; you don’t have to come!”

Which is just about the stupidest thing he’s said yet, considering they all have different classes after this, and he’d have to do far too much cross-campus hunting to deliver them. His ears instantly heat as they share another glance, and Stiles’ grin overtakes his whole face.

“Hmm,” Stiles inhales. “So _that’s_ where he works. No _wonder_ you’ve been chugging more coffee than me, lately.”

“Wait,” Theo starts, but then Scott’s hands are pushing at his back, shuffling him out of their row. “Guys, c’mon—”

“We’re definitely going, then!” he says brightly, and Theo knows there’s no sense in trying to fight them. Once their set their minds to something, particularly together, it’s a losing battle for him. It’s how he ended up with them in his psych class in the first place.

* * *

Liam lights up the moment he walks in, permanent grin in place as he wipes down the main counter.

“Back so soon? Just couldn’t stay awayyyy...” His joking demeanor fades as he notices Theo’s two friends, and he wrangles his response into something of a “Heyyy!” at the last minute. Neither Scott nor Stiles miss it.

“So this is where Theo spends all his time,” Stiles hums, hands perched on his hips as he admires the coffee shop. “It’s a nice place.”

Theo goes to correct him, but Liam gets there first. “I wouldn’t say _all_ his time, but a fair amount, isn’t that right, Beau?” He’s beaming just as much as Theo’s friends, and the latter is resisting the urge to snatch the cloth from him and beat him with it. Or any of them, really. This is not how he wanted this to play out.

“Your usual’s free.” He points towards the corner table by the window. “I just need to finish up, and then I’ll be right with you.”

Bristling, Theo stalks over to the table, throwing Liam a look over his shoulder. Scott and Stiles sit on both sides, boxing him in as they lean forward, smirking. “Beau, huh?” They say in unison.

Theo wants to punch them both. “He didn’t know my name when I started coming here, so I told him to make one up,” he grumbles, crossing his arms and slumping forward on the table. He knows what he’s done to deserve this misery, but that doesn’t mean he’s happy about it.  “I didn’t figure it’d stick.”

“I see it’s not the only thing that wants to get _stuck_ ,” Stiles snickers.

Theo kicks him under the table. Viciously.

As he hisses in pain, Scott laughs good-naturedly. “I can see why you didn’t tell us about him. Wanted him to yourself.”

“You both have girlfriends,” Theo rolls his eyes. He’s not sure if he means this as a deterrent for keeping a cute boy hidden from people no longer looking, or as a reason why he’d _want_ a cute boy of his own, since he has no one. Either way, Stiles shoots him a slightly offended look. “Yeah, and Derek. _Whatever._ My point is: shut the fuck up. Thanks.”

His eyes dart towards the front of the shop and he watches Liam take one final swipe at the counter next to the register before making his way towards them.

“Oooh, touchy touchy,” Stiles says, bending in his seat to rub at his ankle. “You know, when I said you needed to get laid, I meant we could take you out and find you a nice—”

Theo kicks him again, quieting him seconds before Liam appears at their table. The cloth he’d been using is tucked into his back pocket, and he wipes his hands on his apron, grinning.

“So, what can I get you?” His gaze flickers from one friend to the other, never quite reaching Theo, like he’s avoiding directly looking at him. The older boy is uncomfortable with how _not_ okay he is with it.

“Latte, double shot,” says Stiles, and Theo’s  mildly impressed by his tame order. Scott, meanwhile, orders some ridiculous muffin that his best friend quickly seconds, and a regular coffee.

Liam clears his throat lightly, and his gaze slides to Theo, lingering a little longer than necessary before he says, “the usual, Beau?”

He’s smiling, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes the way it normally does. It’s almost nervous. Theo would personally like to assure him he feels far more flustered, but that would require speaking directly to him, and he’s not sure he can do that right now.

Instead, the older man nods, and Liam disappears to make their orders. To Theo’s temporary relief, neither of his friends say anything while the barista is gone. The mischievous smile on Stiles’ lips, however, never drops, which spells disaster.

When Liam returns with their drinks and food, Stiles motions to the empty seat at their table, opposite Theo, with a thin, pale hand. “Care to sit with us?”

“What? No—” Theo says all too quickly. Liam looks almost hurt, and the older boy scrambled for an explanation that makes him sound like less of an asshole. “I’m sure he’s too busy to sit with us.”

Theo knows the moment the words are out of his mouth that he’ll be paying for it. Scott smiles, and Stiles barks out a laugh, sweeping an arm around the empty cafe. “I’m sure he can spare five minutes, dude.”

Liam brightens, then takes a seat. “Are you guys also Med students?”

“He told you what he’s studying?” Stiles sounds surprised, and he flashes Theo a coy smile. “I’m impressed. And no, we share a psychology class, but I’m in the criminal justice system while this one—” he motions to Scott, who’s a little busy stuffing the entirety of his muffin into his mouth, “wants to operate on animals, not people.”

“A vet?” Liam’s eyes widen with intrigue, and he scoots forward in his chair. “That’s awesome! I was looking at the History or Archeology programs for when I apply for the fall semester next year.”

“Hmm, not yet a college boy,” Scott hums. “Theo didn’t mention that.”

“Well, I—” Theo starts, but Stiles gets there first.

“He didn’t mention much, actually,” Stiles polishes off his latte, grinning. Theo wonders, not for the first time, how all his organs are still functional when all the water in his body has been replaced with coffee. “But I can certainly see why. Your coffee’s clearly the best kept secret he’s got.”

“And the company’s not bad, either,” Scott adds, smiling warmly. Liam laughs, rubbing at the back of his neck as he turns a distinct shade of pink. “A welcome change from us, I think.”

“Are you his roommates?” And there’s something about the way he says it that catches their attention.

“ _Oh_ ,” Stiles taps the table. “So he _talks_ about us, does he? Well…”

Theo sinks further back into his chair as they keep going, and quietly contemplates jumping off a bridge somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance for any typos or wordflow issues. This chapter might be messy. ~~Part of it was written drunk, though I don't remember doing it?~~

Theo doesn’t go near the cafe for a week after that. He tells himself it’s because he’s overloaded with schoolwork, and between cram sessions and clinical and writing papers, he stays up late and gets up early, and flies to the library or hospital before the cafe’s even open. But when he takes a sip of the lukewarm home brew coffee he brings along in a travel mug, Theo’s reminded that he suffers greatly by lying to himself.

Not that he listens, mind you.

At least not until Tuesday morning of week two, when his phone skitters across the table in the library some twenty minutes after Health. A number that he doesn't recognize flashes across the screen, but the words are startlingly clear.

 _From: UNKNOWN ID _ _  
_ _i hear that if u go long enough without sunlight and good company it changes u  
__ur taste buds go all whack and the books start talking to u_

Theo stares for a very long minute at the words, bouncing back and forth on his certainty of who it is. He picks apart the message at least three times before he finally grabs his phone and starts typing, and even then, he hits delete twice. By the time he finally hits send, shooting a cursory glance around the library, there’s a ghost of a smile on his lips.

 _From: Theo _  
_The books are perfectly good company, I’ll have you know._ _  
But my taste buds are suffering._

His phone goes off barely thirty seconds later.

 _From: UNKNOWN ID _ _  
_ _so u ARE alive!! i was beginning to think the books had devoured U for once_

 _From: UNKNOWN ID _ _  
_ _i was getting the search party ready and everything_

Theo only just stifles a laugh, and a table over, a girl shoots him a dirty look above the pages of _Arithmetic Progression and Algebra._ Theo quietly ignores her, and keys in a response as the anxiety weighing on his chest finally, but slowly, lifts.

 _From: Theo _  
_You might still have to. Either the toxic library coffee will get me,_ _  
or the math student I just pissed off will._

He expects the reply to be immediate again, and finds himself a little deflated when it isn’t. He has the time to set aside his phone and read a whole paragraph and a half of his clinical notes before it buzzes again, and the girl gives him nasty look number two. Theo smiles as politely as he can before glancing down at the message.

 _From: UNKNOWN ID _ _  
_ _good thing i do deliveries then_

Theo frowns, and it takes a moment for the words to sink in, but when he finally looks up, there Liam is, walking down the lane between the History and Linguistic stacks with a coffee tray in one hand, and his phone in the other. His lips are pulled in a bright smile, his hair is more tousled than usual, and he looks a little nervous (not that he’s noticing, or anything.)

Liam opens his mouth to speak, but Theo stands so fast he nearly knocks all his books to the floor, one hand raised to stop him. The younger boy snaps his mouth shut with an audible _clack_ , brows furrowing. The smile he’s wearing only widens, amused.

“Not here,” Theo whispers, motioning to the girl, who has closed her math book with a huff and is glaring at them both. _If looks could kill_.

Liam tilts his head, looking at her quizzically. She points directly upwards to the sign designating this as the Silent Study Zone, sneering. Theo finishes shoving his things into a bag, and leads the other boy down a handful of stairs to a lounge area where the air is abuzz with conversation and the atmosphere is so much warmer. He picks a vacant corner by the window, and slides into one of the armchairs. Liam rewards the move by holding out a steaming cup of coffee, beaming proudly as he takes his own seat opposite the older boy.

“You didn’t—” Theo stats to say, but then catches a whiff of what smells like heaven, and quickly reconsiders, greedily reaching for the drink. A spark zigzags through his fingers and down his arm, and he chalks it up to cold hands closing around the hot cup, and not at all because his fingers just brushed Liam’s. “Thank you,” he murmurs gratefully.

“Anytime.” The blue-eyed boy's amused grin softens into something that sets off the pack of butterflies in Theo’s stomach, and he takes another large sip to cover it up. Somehow, the barista looks as nervous as he feels.

“So, how is it you have the time to bring me coffee?” he settles for asking, because he’s pretty sure he can’t handle the why.

“Day off,” Liam shrugs.

There’s a pause in which Theo contemplates how to handle the situation. He’s used to the quiet, small comfort of the cafe, of his world, where the promise of class or another customer keeps things brief. Less confusing. But neither are factors here, and though Theo should feel at ease in his own world, tucked away in the library, he doesn’t. Because Liam’s _here_ and that’s _different_ and he’s not quite sure what it means.

Then it occurs to him that he hadn’t actually given Liam his number, or told him where he was hiding out, and he almost laughs.

“Which member of the search party was it that gave me up?” Theo asks. “The cop or the veterinarian?”

“Scott,” he chuckles. “He came in twice last week before your class, thinking he’d catch you. When he stopped by yesterday with his girlfriend just for coffee, I mentioned you’d been MIA since his first visit.”

“So naturally, he sent you in his stead,” Theo shakes his head, a smile pulling at his lips. “Dude would avoid this place if it was the last foodsource on Earth.”

Liam shrugs again, but there’s a light dusting of pink to his cheeks. “Actually… I may have volunteered.” Theo gives him a curious look and this time, when he laughs, it betrays his nervousness. “You came in nearly every day for more than a month. So, when one day you didn’t, and one turned into two, then five, then over a week… I worried something might’ve happened.”

Theo can feel the colour blooming in his cheeks to match the other boy’s. “I’m sorry. I got so caught up in studying I didn’t think…” He watches a wave of relief cascade over the younger boy, and wonders if he didn’t maybe think he’d been the cause. Theo feels a twinge of guilt because he kind of had been, just a little.

And it doubles a moment later when he speaks.

“I thought I might’ve… done something wrong,” Liam says, and when Theo quietly stares at him, he elaborates. “When your friends in with you last week, I mean. I thought I’d done something stupid, or—or said too much, really.”

He lets out a nervous laugh as Theo’s silence stretches on, and his fingers curl and uncurl on his knees. His coffee sits untouched, still in the tray. The thing Theo notices most, however, is how Liam bites his bottom lip with uncertainty, and how his lips part as if to speak, before he reconsiders and snaps them shut.

Guilt bubbles higher in Theo’s throat until he says, “How lame would I be if I said it was me, not you?”

Liam’s brows knit together slowly as he considers the older boy’s words, lips pressed firmly shut. They settle somewhere between perplexed and amused, and Theo wonders if now’s a good time to start regretting saying anything. “I guess that would depend on why you think it’s you, not me.”

“Oh, I don’t think,” Theo assures him, ignoring that still, small voice pointing out this is going to end disastrously. “I know.” Liam’s confusion recedes a little, and he finally reaches for his untouched coffee, cradling it between both hands. His eyes never leave Theo’s, and the echoing silence seems to indicate the floor’s all his.

Which would be fine, if the thought didn’t completely terrify him. Theo sighs into his cup before starting.

“I have…difficulties letting people in. I’m sure you’ve noticed I’m not exactly Mister Sociable; I don’t like a lot of people, and I don’t make friends easily.”

“I gathered, from the way your friends were surprised you’d shared stuff with me. Personal stuff.” He hears Liam sigh, and he looks up to see him wearing that same constant smile, the bright and supportive one that makes Theo’s stomach turn over on itself. “I take it something… happened to make you this way?”

Theo shifts uncomfortably in his seat, and Liam’s hands are up in an instant. “You don’t have to tell me! If you don’t want to, I mean.” He rushes to backtrack, face twisting with guilt. His hands press to his cheeks, and he half-buries his face in them. “I’m sorry. You don’t really know me, and that seems like it might be a personal thing. That was stupid.”

Theo smiles softly, warmth fluttering his chest. “I want to,” he says after a moment, and watches as Liam’s eyes widen. “I don’t mind talking to you. It’s why I told you those things about Med school. I’m… I feel comfortable with you. It’s just… hard, sometimes.”

He takes a deep breath, gets in a quick sip of his coffee, and then Theo’s telling him everything. He starts off slow and careful, but it’s not long before the words are tumbling from his lips.

Theo starts when he’s ten years old, and he gets into an accident on the way home from his junior lacrosse game. His mother and sister are in the car with him. She swerves to avoid hitting the other car head on, and they go off a bridge.

He’s never been able to hold his breath for long, ever since the operation on his heart. And his sister knows that. So when the car starts filling with water, Tara focuses on getting him out first, insisting he can get help. The impact knocks their mother out, so the second he’s loose, Tara tells him to go, that she’ll be right up with Mom next.

It’s a lie, but he believes her.

The man who’d nearly hit them helps, but it doesn’t matter in the end. Tara’s seat-belt had been stuck, she’d known it when she sent him ahead. The driver gets them both out, but it’s too late.

His Mom survives. His sister doesn’t. Not really.

He knows all the medical terms for it now. He’s learned about the kind of damage a lack of oxygen can cause to one’s brain. But back then, Theo hadn’t been listening. He’d been curled up on the hospital sheets against his sister’s sleeping form, and he hadn’t cared about anything else but her. A tragic accident, everyone will say for years to come, but Theo will never hear it, because it’s the exact moment he tunes out the world.

It takes them months, but Scott and Stiles are there, anchoring him to the earth once more. He father blames him, like he always does, and walks out on them. It hits his Mom hard, and Theo spends more time at the McCall house and in his sister’s hospital room, with Melissa checking on him, that they're more family than his own. He starts looking at the world differently then, and this tiny little group remains his only constant as he grows and learns and strives to follow his dreams of helping people, because he knows Tara would want that for him.

But it changes him. He quits lacrosse. The colours bleed from his wardrobe. He has trouble sleeping. He lets so few people in, and those that he does never stay very long. Theo feels as though things will hurt less if no one ever gets too close, and he knows it’s a miserable way to go about life, but it works. Theo moves on and moves forward and every time he strays just a little too far, he knows Scott and Stiles are there to bring him back. So he keeps to himself, and he focuses on his studies, and he gets so lost in them because he has no other outlet.

And then, one day, he does. He stumbles across a little cafe he’s managed to miss the three years he’s attended college, and amidst the shroud of books and lessons and clinical practice dragging him down, he finds a note with one word scribbled on it: _smile._ And Theo finds that when he does, he actually feels a little better; heck, his day even gets a little brighter.

A gesture so simple and so small from a stranger is different for Theo. Different because nice and sweet are words his mouth has trouble forming when it comes to people he’s only just met, but Theo finds very quickly that the barista is.

Nice and sweet, that is. And friendly, with a smile that makes him nervous and just a little bit flustered, but in a good way. There’s a nickname involved, and the kind of banter he hasn’t enjoyed in a long time. And somehow, all this adds up to him going back to that little coffee shop not once, or twice, but every day for a month and more.

He’s comfortable there, in that strange place with this strange boy. He opens up a little bit more every time they talk, and the coffee’s incredible and hey, if his day is a little brighter at the end of it, why not?

Because it’s _different_ , that’s why. _He’s_ different. Liam is young and sweet and it’s been such a long time since Theo has let anyone in that it scares him. All the what if’s and what have you’s gnaw at him every time he stops to dwell on it. And he could just as easily avoid dwelling on it, and go on as they have; really he could.

He tries to. Theo keeps the cute barista and the coffee shop to himself, and for awhile, he can almost pretend it’s entirely separate from his world.

Until Scott and Stiles do what they do best: they bring him back. They make him face reality.

“And the reality,” Theo says with finality, very aware that his face burns so bright it likely matches the hoodie he’s wearing, “is that I _like_ you. And I thought that if I avoided talking about it, things wouldn’t get awkward.” Theo laughs, but it’s a little off. “So much for that.”

Liam’s sat so quietly and listened to him this whole time, that it’s almost a shock when he speaks. “So you _were_ avoiding me.”

Oh, no, _now_ his face matches his hoodie. Definitely. Theo coughs, and almost buries his head in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” and when Liam smiles, there’s a hint of that nervousness returned. “Liking someone new, someone you know little about that you’ve only just met, is scary.” One hand lifts to scratch the back of his neck, ruffling his hair. “I had to make up a whole backstory for you before you let me in just so I wouldn’t make an idiot of myself.”

Theo’s eyes widen a little, and he’s quite sure if he had any coffee left he’d have sprayed it all over his lap.

“Wait, what?” They’d been talking about him, hadn’t they? _His_ very terrifying potential feelings for Liam? He hadn’t gotten that mixed up somehow, had he?

The barista laughs again, and colour floods his cheeks. “Yeah, I had you pegged for a science student at first. Chemistry, maybe, since you were so good at it.”

Theo frowns, and there’s this feeling in the pit of his stomach like a bowling ball knocking over three lanes of pins. “Are you making a joke?”

“Flirting, actually,” Liam chuckles, and the blush deepens. “You hide out in the library and overanalyze things to deal with your feelings for someone—I make bad jokes.” He sighs, leaning forward in his seat and dropping his empty coffee cup into the tray. “I’m sorry.”

The younger boy really isn’t helping his confusion, not in the least. “For what?”

“I like you, Theo,” he grins all the way up to his sparkling blue eyes. “A lot. And I feel like I could’ve told you sooner and saved you this whole mess.”

The internal bowling alley vanishes with one intake of breath, a slight flutter in his chest taking its place. “I just wasn’t sure how you’d feel about, well… me. Or about me asking you out. I mean, I’m younger than you are. Plus, why would you even like me? You’re this smart, attractive college guy who’s got a whole exciting future ahead of him and I’m just some small-town city boy who’s still waiting for his future to show up and kick him in the–”

His mouth clamps shut and the redness in his cheeks flares to life so furiously it engulfs practically his whole face and most of his neck. Theo tries not to follow it along the line of his collarbone because Liam’s words have hit him like a rather sudden punch to the face. He mulls them over in the company of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, and fiddles nervously with the hem of his shirt.

“Well, you know the answers to most of those questions now,” Theo smiles, albeit tentatively. He’s pretty sure if he lets go of the sleeve he’s clutching very tightly to, his fingers might even shake. And how embarrassing would that be, really? “So why not ask for the one you’re missing?”

It takes Liam a moment to cycle back through the parade of words he unleashed upon the older boy, but when he gets it, his eyes light up with understanding. He clears his throat not once but twice, and he’s sure when he straightens his shoulders it’s entirely for the theatrics of making him smile. The good news is, it’s working.

“So,” he says, and Theo can already see the smile building behind his sentence. “Did you want to go out for coffee sometime?”

He really does smile this time. Shakes his head a little bit, too. “Aren’t we a little past that?”

“I mean…somewhere I don’t work,” Liam elaborates, laughing. “And somewhere that doesn’t have a Silent Study Zone.”

“That would mean drinking someone else’s coffee,” Theo protests. “Why would I want to do that if it means you’re not making it?”

He’s tickled pink that he manages to get a little more blush out of Liam with this. “So, maybe not coffee then. Drinks?” Theo gives him a look, because they both know he's not old enough, and Liam practically smirks. “Dinner, then?”

“Dinner,” Theo parrots. “I could do dinner.”

“How’s tomorrow night sound?”

Theo shakes his head. “Class.”

“The night after?”

“Boys’ night.”

Liam hums for a moment, drumming his fingers against his lips. “Monday?” He skips two whole days and Theo’s grateful because they’d been set aside for a term presentation.

Finally, he relaxes into a smile. “Monday sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh I accept no blame for the slight angst thanks bye
> 
> also hopefully the texts made sense because I was too lazy to make real ones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm. here there be slight. slight sads. sorry?

The problem, of course, is that Monday isn’t good.

Monday happens to be the worst day ever, and it’s not just because he’s suffering from a late-night term presentation hangover, nor is it his long-standing hatred of all things Monday.

It’s because today’s the day. The day the his life came to an abrupt halt with the screeching of brakes and the cracking of wood. The day his heart filled with dust and the lights dimmed and the sun stopped shining quite as brightly as before. The day he lost his most important person. And he feels _awful_ he didn’t think about it before making plans with Liam.

Theo thinks about telling him the moment he walks into the cafe. Really, he does.

But by the time he treks there in the pouring rain, looking like a drowned rat beneath the sopping wet beanie on his head, all he wants is warmth and a place to sit. He slides into his usual seat, shoulders sagging much lower than normal, and barely even registers Liam’s presence until the coffee is almost directly under his nose. The barista’s fingers brush his as the cup slides into his grasp, and this time, Theo’s perfectly aware of the tingling they leave behind, of the excitement he’s practically buzzing with.

Which only serves to make him feel worse.

The bell above the door dings, and he disappears without saying anything to help the customer that’s just walked in, but Theo knows it won’t take him long. He’ll have to formulate an excuse by the time Liam returns. After a discussion on boys’ night Friday, Theo knows that neither Stiles nor Scott will give him an out—they’d be quick to deny their involvement, a product of their slowly budding friendship with the barista during Theo’s self-isolation.

He also can’t play sick and infirm, he suspects that Liam would know something was up. And the family card? Wouldn’t that be an unfortunate laugh… No, he needs to tell him the truth, or at least skirt it in order for this to work.

Theo’s still staring at his untouched coffee when the chair beside him scrapes back and Liam sits down. He pushes a small plate towards him, brandishing a chocolate-chip muffin, and when Theo looks up, his head is tilted slightly, his features creased with concern. “I thought you might want to eat something, too.”

A pause, where the barista scoots a little closer and his shoe scuffs Theo’s. His arm is barely a hair's breadth away. “Are you okay?”

Tentatively, Theo nods, then takes a sip of his coffee. “Don’t you have class this morning?” Liam asks, and when he looks at the younger boy with a question in his eyes, he points at the empty chair next to him. “You don’t have your book bag.”

_Tell him_ , a tiny voice echoes in the back of Theo’s mind. _Tell him you can’t do dinner tonight_.

“I’m not going,” he says instead, but the words don’t quite feel right.

“Skipping class, huh? Not even one date and I’m already a bad influence on you,” Liam grins, knocking their shoulders together. Theo tries to laugh, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and he can tell right away that Liam notices something is wrong. He can see it in the lines of his face.

_Tell him you’re cancelling_ , the voice urges, stronger this time.

“Liam…,” Theo looks down, away from him, thinking the words might come easier if he’s not staring at those big, blue eyes of his. It’s then that he notices the name scrawled across his coffee cup, just barely covered by his thumb. Well, more than a name. It’s a whole little message.

_rain rain go away, bring back Beau’s smile this fine day_

The cup cracks a little as Theo’s grip tightens, and he feels the corners of his lips curling upwards just barely against his will. “When do you get off work?”

* * *

It rained that day, too.

It’s why there had been such poor visibility on the road, why there’d never seen the other car coming. Theo remembers it splattering against the window as he held his sister’s hand, and how he couldn’t tell if the wetness sticking his clothes to his body was from the river or the sky. He’d been given a fresh change of clothes once they’d made it to the hospital, but his hair had still dripped onto the sheets as he’d curled up at her side. He remembers the chill that had swept through him, how the walls were too white under fluorescent lighting and how for months afterwards, he hated the rain.

He’s still not really a fan, to be honest.

Not of the rain, or of the way it’s too white and too quiet in here. The walls, the sheets, the floor, even the door Liam closes behind them as they enter his sister’s room. The only spot of colour are the flowers by her bed, as soft and vibrant as cotton candy. They’re still fresh and smell strongly of summertime, so Theo knows he hasn’t missed his mother by much. His fingertips shake as he runs them across the largest; a dahlia in full bloom, and then settle against his sister’s. Warm, but still and so very pale.

“Hi, Tara,” he says, and it comes out almost a whisper. “It’s been awhile.” Sixteen days, three fours and forty-two minutes, if were to admit to keeping track. But Theo likes to think he stopped long ago, right around the time visiting before and after school became a little more than difficult.

“I see Melissa gave you a haircut this week,” he continues, his fingers trailing upwards to tuck a strand of auburn behind her ear. “It looks good on you.” Theo pulls his hand away before it starts to shake too badly, and lets it drop stiffly to his side. The silence in the room presses heavily against him, the air thickening with it, making it difficult to breathe.

He hears shuffling behind him and catches sight of Liam in his peripherals, inching slowly—almost carefully—closer to him. Theo never takes his eyes off his sister, which is why he jumps a little when the younger boy’s fingers tangle with his. Liam squeezes, and the shaking stops.

“I brought someone with me today. His name’s Liam.” If Theo squeezes back a little too hard as he speaks, Liam doesn’t say anything. “He works at the coffee shop on my campus. You remember, the one I told you about? _Half Moon Latte?_ He makes the best coffee I’ve ever had, and he’s been… really good to me.”

His voice cracks and his lips quiver, but Theo does his damndest not to let it stop him. He straightens his shoulders, and lets his lips relax into a fond smile that he turns to grace the barista with, briefly, before looking back to his sister. “You’d like him, you know. He’s funny, and sweet, and even if we haven’t known each other long, he looks out for me. He remembers to fill my water bowl and makes sure I don’t live in my books too much. And I like him, so I know that’s an immediate plus for you.”

His throat constricts, and Theo bites at his bottom lip to stop his whole face from twisting into something just short of crying. “He’s from here, actually. I went to high school with his best friends, but they weren’t in my year. It made the drive up a little easier, since he helped.”

Theo’s still not sure what made him ask Liam to come all the way here with him. He’s also not sure why he said yes, considering it’s already so late, and he’s sure the younger boy works in the morning. “He’s got a great sense of humour. You’d definitely like his cheesy jokes. And he’d like your stories. Even the old ones Melissa’s been reading to you.”

“Melissa?” Liam asks softly.

“Her nurse. One of them, anyway. She’s Tara’s favourite, because she spoils her,” Theo says, and the thought allows him a small laugh when it makes them both grin. “She’s Scott’s mom, actually.”

Liam’s eyes widen. “Oh,” he whispers. “I think I’ve met her before, when I’ve brought my dad dinner.”

Theo smiles fondly. They’d crossed Dr. Geyer in the hall on the way here. He’d been surprised to see his son, but more surprised to see him holding hands with a boy he’d never met while creeping quietly through his hospital halls. It’s funny, how small their worlds are.

“She’s my favourite, too. She’s looked after me ever since… well, since the accident, basically,” Theo admits, cheeks turning pink. Liam squeezes his fingers, and follows Theo’s other hand when he points to the knitted blanket hung loosely over the end of the bed, bleached by time and sunlight, but still a distinct pink. It and the flowers are the only proof of guests in an otherwise timeless room. “She helped me make that for Tara a few years back, for her birthday.”

“She sounds like a great mom,” Liam says, and Theo has to look away from his gentle, blue eyes before his own fill with tears.

His gaze returns to the flowers, and he sighs, apologetic. “I see Ella’s already been to see you, huh? I’m sorry I wasn’t with mom, I—” His eyes snap briefly right, hovering on Liam a moment, then return, “I was so exhausted this morning after working on a presentation all weekend, and everything else going on at school that I for—”

The word dies in his throat as it tightens and burns. But he can’t bring himself to say it, to admit aloud that he forgot about the one day most important to him—about the one _person_ most important. More than himself, most days. But Theo knows he did, and it causes tears to well in his eyes and his vision to blur as he stands there, fighting to get the apology out.

“It’s my fault, Tara,” Liam says suddenly, stepping forward. His fingers tug at Theo’s a little where they’re twined together. “You see, I asked him out without thinking. In the heat of the moment, if you would. I had this whole speech planned, but I waited too long to tell him I liked him and well, you know how he is.”

There’s a slight bounce to him as he speaks, the balls of his feet not quite remaining grounded as he goes on. “He may have been a little flustered and put on the spot when I finally did, and when I suggested tonight, he could’ve easily miscalculated.”

Theo can barely see through fresh tears, and he’s sure any second now his nose is going to betray him and ruin whatever moment is transpiring before him. “But, truth be told, Tara—I’m a little glad he did. I’d rather meet you as a friend of his first, before our date, just in case anything goes horribly wrong. Which it won’t!” He’s quick with the last line, and equally so with the grin that spreads across his lips. “This way, I’ll be that charming barista friend of your little brother’s, instead of that guy from college he started seeing.”

Theo laughs. He can’t help it. But it comes out a sort of strangled sob, and Liam looks over with concern, the smile falling swiftly from his lips. His whole lighthearted demeanor changes as he turns to face the older boy, his grip on Theo’s hand loosening as though he’d hurt him.

“Theo?” he starts, but never finishes, because Theo steps forward into his arms, pressing himself to Liam. It takes only a moment for his arms to circle his waist, tightening into a hug.

He thinks fleetingly of how they fit almost perfectly together, and realizes not for the first time that he’s just a little bit taller than Liam as he rests his chin on the other boy’s shoulder. Neither of them say anything for awhile, and he listens instead to Liam’s heartbeat, loud and completely clear with him pressed against Liam’s chest. Tears fall from his eyes and onto the other boy’s sweater, but he takes no notice of it and instead, begins rubbing small, gentle circles on Theo’s back.

An eternity stretches across just a few minutes of their embrace before his chest rumbles and he speaks again. “Do you remember that weekend I wasn’t at the cafe? The one where Mason had to keep you company in my absence?”

“Keep me company?” Theo nods, just barely. There’s a huff of breath that might resemble a laugh. “Is that what he called it?”

“When he introduced himself, a _little_ forcefully,” Liam chuckles. “Did he tell you where I was?”  
  
“He said you’d come back here to see your parents.”  
  
“Yeah, and you saw my dad in the lobby, right? You noticed how we don’t exactly look the same?”

“I noticed, Liam,” Theo says, and he finds the pressure on his lungs lifting a little.

“Well, my bio dad was in town. I don’t see him all that often, and if it was _just_ him, I probably wouldn’t go but… he brings my sister with him, so I sort of have to. Because while I don’t actually care about Todd… I’ll take every minute I get to spend with Lyana.”

Theo tenses, and he nearly pulls back to look into Liam’s eyes and ask any one of the questions that have just appeared on the tip of his tongue. But he finds he can’t. So instead, his face stays buried in the crook of Liam’s neck, and he waits for the silence in the room to ask in his stead.

“He walked out when I was really young. I… was angry a lot, as a kid. I had tantrums, I broke things, and eventually the doctors said that I’d either end up hurting myself, or someone else.” Liam sighs, and his fingers wrap tighter in Theo’s sweater. “It’s called Intermittent Explosive Disorder. And it’s genetic, which means it’s probably his fault. But Lyana doesn’t have it and… and when my parents divorced, they each got to keep one kid. Which wouldn’t be so bad if Todd wasn’t from fucking _Scotland_ , meaning I see her maybe three times a year. My birthday. Her birthday. Christmas.”

He feels Liam swallow the painful words down with great difficulty, feels him shake just a little with the reminder. Slowly, Theo feels away from him, staring down to meet eyes that glisten under more than just the fluorescent lights. His hand fists around the folds of Liam’s sweater, and Theo pulls him forward gracefully. Their noses brush together, and his eyes crinkle at the corners, amusement and shock all mingled. Theo’s eyes drop to his mouth, to the smile that’s widening there, to the joy that’s lighting up his features.

And then their lips touch. It’s so soft and so hesitant that he might’ve imagined it doing it entirely if not for the fact that Liam’s fingers have curled against his skin. The younger boy’s thumb strokes gentle over his cheekbone, and Theo sighs against his lips.

When they pull apart, Liam’s still smiling. He’s recovered from his shock rather quickly, and (really, Theo should have expected it) spouts something cheeky as if to prove he can’t be easily silenced. “Beau, in front of your sister, really?”

“Thank you,” Theo says, shaking his head fondly. “You came here with me. You shared this with me. You understood when not a lot of people would, even after I practically cancelled on you.”

Colour blooms in his cheeks. “A date’s a date, Theo, but this?” Liam glances down at Tara’s sleeping form, and his eyes sort of glaze over, and Theo knows then for certain he really does understand, probably better than anyone. “This is important. And if it’s important to you…”  
  
“Then it’s important to you?” Theo finishes, and tries very hard not to laugh. But when Liam looks at him with laughter in his eyes, his cheeks almost hurt from how quickly a grin spreads across his lips. “Cheeseball.”

“Guilty as charged,” Liam says, and leans up to tentatively press a kiss to Theo’s lips this time. When he pulls away, his eyes flicker to the clock on the wall. “You know, plenty of places in Beacon Hills do late dinner. We could still go.”

Warmth flares in his chest. “Don’t you work in the morning?” Theo frowns. “I figured you’d want to get back. After all, it’s a long drive…”

“I got Corey to cover my shift.” Liam rubs at the back of his neck, face turning red. “Just in case  I… decided to stay.”

Theo raises a brow, looking impressed. “How very forward of you.”

His blue eyes widen, and Liam’s hands drop from him gently, coming up flat at his sides. “I didn’t mean it like that! I just… I mean, I figured if we visited for a while and didn’t want to drive back… Our parents are here, yeah?”

Theo shrugs, pressing his lips together. “I’m not really… I mean, I tend to stay at the apartment unless it’s a holiday. I’ve never liked imposing on Melissa.”

Slowly, Liam reaches out, twining their fingers together. “You can stay with me, if you want.”

“So you _are_ being forward,” Theo smirks.

“My parents have a guest room,” Liam says, grin splitting his face and blush deeply colouring his cheeks and neck. He looks shy, and it’s definitely a good look on him. It’s enough to make Theo reach out, his free hand gently wrapping around Liam’s wrist.

“How about we go for dinner first?” He chuckles.

He’s rewarded with one of the brightest smiles Liam’s ever worn. “Okay. It’s a date.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wow, okay. This fic is _finally_ finished after two months of me dragging my ass and ignoring it because I wasn't inspired. And inspired I was. This finale chapter is dedicated to Sofia for being the biggest, most persistent fan of this fic and not letting me forget about it. After weeks of requesting, it's finally here! Just in time for your birthday, girl ❤ ❤ (there's 30 minutes left here in Canada IT COUNTS). I hope it measures up.
> 
> Shoutout to Adri for being my musical saviour, as always. Songs for listening when mentioned are _I Only Have Eyes For You_ by the Flamingos and _Teenager In Love_ by Dion and the Belmonts.
> 
> Un-beta'd and it's 2:30 AM so all mistakes are my own.

They end up at a diner downtown, just two blocks from the hospital. He’s driven past it a million times before, and admired the bright neon lights and the old, upbeat pop music playing softly from the outdoor speaker he can hear when stopped at the traffic light, but he’s never been inside.

He’s never had a reason to, until now.

“So,” Liam starts as they get out of the truck and head for the door, “is it super lame if I tell you this is my mom and I’s favourite restaurant? And that we’ve been here like a thousand times?”

The corners of Theo’s lips pull up slightly. “Yes.”

His blue eyes widen, his cheeks flushing red. “Oh. Well. Then it’s a good thing I didn’t tell you.” He coughs, clearing his throat and picking up the pace a little to put distance between them.

“Liam,” Theo says, and the younger boy pauses long enough for him to catch up. He reaches out, pressing his fingers to Liam’s wrist. “I was kidding. That’s actually very sweet, and means this place must be pretty good then.”

His blush deepens, and he reaches up to rub at the back of his neck, letting out a huge sigh. “Oh, thank god,” he laughs. “That would’ve been really awkward when Sofia recognized me.”

“Sofia?” Theo frowns.

“The owner,” Liam grins, then pushes the door open.

Theo follows him inside, and breaks out into a grin almost immediately.

The place is pretty cute. Checkered floors and brightly coloured booths and tables in an alternating red and blue pattern that’s closer to cotton candy than police sirens. There’s neon lights running in a track across the ceiling, illuminating the front counter and the wood paneling that runs along the walls. They’re covered in Polaroid pictures and sticky notes that guests have left behind, and the menu board is in big burger shapes.

There’s barely anyone in the diner, save for two truckers having a late night coffee, and a guy in one of the back booths with his hat pulled low over his face. Theo’s pretty sure he’s asleep, honestly.

There’s a middle aged woman behind the counter that spots them as soon as they enter, the little bell above the door announcing them. “Hello!” She says cheerfully, in the middle of pouring another cup for one of the truckers. Her eyes widen when she spots Liam. “Well, well, what a nice surprise!”

“Hi Sofia,” he says quietly, the tips of his ears turning bright red.

“You boys take a seat, I’ll be right over with menus!”

He follows Liam to a blue corner booth on the opposite side of the diner, right next to a wall of Polaroids and a huge, shiny jukebox.

Remembering his manners, Theo slips his beanie off as they slide into their seats. He tucks the hat into his sweater pocket, and runs a hand through his hair to unflatten it. He doesn’t miss the way Liam’s eyes track the movement.

“Here you go!” A voice says brightly, and a menu flicks into his field of vision. He’s almost startled by how quickly the woman made it to their table. From Liam’s wide eyes, he is too.

Theo glances up at her. She’s got long dark hair twirled into a loose bun on the top of her head, and warm brown eyes that reflect her welcoming smile. The little nametag pinned to her apron says Sofia in  a bright, cursive font, and there’s a little unicorn sticker on the corner of it. “Welcome to _Burgatory_ , darling,” she says, and he takes the menu from her with a quiet thanks. She has a slight accent that he can’t quite place. “What can I get you?”

She plucks a pen from the hair on her head, tapping it against the little notepad she pulls from her apron. “Tea? Coffee?”

He and Liam exchange a look, and they both laugh. Theo shakes his head. “No coffee, thanks. I’ll take tea if you’ve got decaf, though.”

“Alright. And you, Liam?”

Liam’s face pokes up over his menu, grinning sheepishly. “I’ll take a chocolate milkshake, please.”

She chuckles softly, shaking her head. “Of course. Well, I’ll give you boys a few minutes. If you need anything, just shout. My name’s Sofia.”

“He mentioned,” Theo nods in Liam’s direction, then outstretches his hand to her, winning smile on his lips. He figures it’s only fair. “My name’s Theo.”

“ _Theo_ , huh?” Sofia raises a brow. Her warm smile changes slightly, into something of a smirk. Her eyes slide over to Liam, and when Theo follows her gaze, he finds the boy blushing. She reaches over to ruffle the younger man’s hair. “Well, you move fast, kiddo.”

“Sofia!” Liam yelps, scarlet colouring spreading across his whole face. Which he promptly buries in his hands, sinking into his booth seat.

Theo frowns, confused. “What?”

“He was in here a few weeks ago with his mother and sister,” the waitress explains, voice fond. “Couldn’t keep quiet about this handsome young man who’d been coming by his coffeeshop. Went by the name _Theo_ , I believe.”

Theo feels his face heat. But seeing Liam’s more imminent embarrassment fills him with a little courage. “Really? And not Beau?” He winks, and Liam’s gaze snaps up to meet his.

The woman laughs, one hand holding her stomach. “I like you, kid. I can see why Liam does, too!” She smiles warmly, then taps her pen to her notepad. “I’ll be right back with those drinks!”

And then she’s gone, waltzing off towards the front counter. “Now I know how you felt when Scott and Stiles came to the coffee shop.”

“Mason would be way worse.” Liam peeks out between his fingers. “He wasn’t that bad the day he came in because I wasn’t there.”

Theo smirks. “Oh, I look forward to it.” His eyes fall away from the blue ones across the table and down to his menu, skimming his choices. The diner boasts over fifty different burger options, all varied and unique, plus a handful of appetizers. Theo doesn’t even know where to start. Half of them reference pop culture, while the other half simply feature a play on words.

He’s got it narrowed down to three when Sofia returns with their drinks, ready for their orders. Liam orders the Nacho Libre without hesitation, but Theo’s still unsure. Chewing on his bottom lip, he looks at the younger man over the top of menu. “Any recommendations on what to eat?”

Liam blinks, looking surprised. “Me?”

Theo raises a brow, and the barista seems to take it the wrong way, because his face turns deep scarlet. The words tumble from his mouth in a hurried mess. “Uh, I meant like—you want me? To ask me! You want to ask me?”

“Yeah,” Theo chuckles. He figures he should cut the guy a break and let the choice of words go. “You come here all the time with your mom, right? So what should I get?”

Liam relaxes, shoulders loosening, and he smiles, tilting Theo’s menu down so he can see it. His hand slides across the page, finding its target. “Well, normally I get either the Nacho Libre or the Kamikaze but I wasn’t really feeling like dying tonight, and their hot sauce is _hot._ Oh! The Taste of Heaven is really good too, that’s what my mom gets.”

Theo can’t help but smile softly, a little bewildered. Liam catches the looks and frowns. “What?”

“That’s the three I’d been deciding between.” He closes his menu as the other man pulls his hand back, offering it to Sofia. “Taste of Heaven, please.”

“Good choice. I’ll be back soon,” she winks, disappearing again.

Liam’s silent a moment before: “You can try mine, too. That way you’ll know what you’re missing out on.” He throws in a wink for good measure.

“I plan to,” Theo grins back. “But just so we’re clear, we’re still talking about a burger, right?”

The red colour in his cheeks returns full force, and Liam buries his face in his hands. “Yes, we are.” His voice is a little muffled, but his words still mostly clear. “I really should watch how I word things.”

“Please don’t. Red’s a good colour on you.” Theo laughs into his cup of tea. “Plus, it’s nice having the tables turned after weeks of not knowing what to do with you.”

Liam mumbles something into his hands, but Theo doesn’t quite catch it. He sets his mug down, leaning closer. “What was that?”

“I said,” Liam inhales sharply, sitting up straight. His regular composure seems to have returned to him, if his easy smile is anything to go by. “I might have some suggestions.”

The older man raises a brow. “Are they… suggestive?”

Liam’s grin widens, stretching ear to ear, and Theo feels a flutter in his chest. He thinks he might be done for. “Depends,” the barista shrugs. “You play Never Have I Ever?”

He can’t help but chuckle. “You’ve met my best friends. What do you think?” He tilts his head slightly. “Although it’s more of a house party drinking game than one to play over late dinner with tea and a chocolate shake. I’m a diner.”

The young man rubs at the back of his neck. “Well, that’s why we’ll just play the watered down version.” He picks up his milkshake. “So to speak.”

Liam presses on. “We’ve seen each other almost every day for over a month now, but I realize that we don’t really know that much about one another.”

Theo lets out a snort. “You mean other than our big family dramas?”

It elicits a laugh that’s bright and sparkling, one that very well may be his new favourite sound. “Other than that, yeah,” Liam nods. “Here, I’ll go first. Never have I ever been on a blind date.”

Theo shakes his head. “God, I really hate Stiles sometimes.” He takes a sip of his tea, and Liam raises his brows. “You saw how excited they were someone was interested in me. He’s been trying to hook me up with any number of his classmates and friends over the years. One time he asked me to meet him for lunch, and instead there was girl from Scott’s Animal Behavior class waiting, and she had no idea.”

“Oh, man,” Liam winces.

“Yeah. And not only did she think they had a cram session for an exam, but she also had a girlfriend. And was very much not interested the entire male species.”

“No!” Liam sputters out a laugh.

“Yep,” Theo nods. “Nice girl, too. The girlfriend, I mean. She’s in my program, does late night study sessions at the same library as me. I’d seen Malia bring her food tons of times.”

“Was she angry?”

“With me? Nah. Rewarding to see her punch Stiles, though.” He snickers at the memory, then swirls the tea around in his cup. “Let’s see… Never have I ever travelled outside the states.”

Liam’s grin turns a little lopsided, and he slurps up some of his milkshake. “I’ve been to Scotland once. The first and only time my mom took me to see my dad and sister after they left. Mom found a bunch of pamphlets for anger management in a room he’d set up for me. The kind that may as well be conversion therapy. She lost it on him. We flew straight home and never went back.”

Theo’s heart aches. He hates that someone so good and kind has ever had to experience that sort of thing, especially from someone who’s supposed to love him no matter what. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly.

Liam shrugs. “It used to bother me, but now I don’t really care. Todd can think what he wants—I know who I am.”

It brings a smile to Theo’s lips, and he reaches across the table to take one of the younger man’s hands in his. “Someone pretty incredible.”

His cheeks colour with pink, and the look on his face brightens. “While on the subject of my IED though, I should probably mention that uh, never have I ever really driven before this year?”

“What?” Theo blinks. He thinks back to the trip up, how smooth Liam had driven for his stretch of the road into Beacon Hills. Like he’d been doing it for years.

“Yeah,” he chuckles, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I didn’t get my license until a few months ago. When all the other kids at my high school were getting their first cars and carpooling, I was still getting a ride from my mom.”

He notices the wistful look on the younger man’s face, and he squeezes the hand he holds. “Did something happen?”

“I went to a party with some my friends on the lacrosse team. My co-captain was supposed to be my ride home, but he got shitfaced. I was angry enough I was going to leave him there, but he caught up to me down the street and begged me to take him home, gave me his keys.” Liam can’t seem to make eye contact. “I never could say no to Brett but… as soon as we were in the car we got into an argument. I was just so angry with him for being stupid.”

Theo’s voice is careful, and gentle when he says: “Did you get into an accident?”

“Almost,” Liam’s shoulders slump. “But it was enough to scare me off of driving for awhile, until I got things a little more under control. And out at Stanford, with Mason and Corey… I’m happier and more at peace than I have been my whole life. They keep me calm and anchored, give me perspective. Mason’s the one that taught me how to drive.”

Theo finds himself smiling, trying to picture it. “He’s a backseat driver, isn’t he?”

“So bad! Corey started coming along and sitting behind him just so he could kick the seat whenever he was being too overbearing.” Liam groans, but Theo sees the tension in his shoulders bleed away. He wonders if he’d been nervous talking about his IED because he’d been afraid of scaring Theo off.

“A pity,” he finds himself saying. “I’d have totally offered to teach you.”

This dispels his somber mood entirely, bringing back his smile like sunshine parting the clouds. Liam snaps his fingers and moves his free hand in an _ah shoot_ motion. “Should’ve held out.”

“I certainly did,” Theo smirks, and Liam tilts his head, looking confused. The older man shrugs. “Never have I ever dated someone younger, after all. But if anyone’s gonna break that streak, I think I’m glad it’s you.”

Liam barks out a laugh. “And you said _I_ was the Cheeseball!”

“Oh, you definitely still are. Don’t think I’ve forgotten the note on the drink cup that started all this.”

“You liked that!” Liam says, letting go of his hand to point an accusatory finger. “It made you smile!”

They’re both grinning widely, amusement clear in their voices. Liam’s eyes are bright, sparkling and captivating that used to make Theo nervous. Now the butterflies are happy, and he’s grateful that this boy has found his way into his life.

“Besides, I didn’t know what I was doing, really,” Liam says after a moment. “Never have I ever asked a customer out.”

“Oh, good!” Theo says, dramatically laying his hand against his chest, over his heart. “And here I was, worried I was just another in a line of workplace trysts.”

The corner of Liam’s lip curve upwards, and his voice turns gentle. “No, you are definitely one of a kind, Theo.”

He feels his heart grow a size or two, his own name softening his insides when spoken from Liam’s lips. Theo feels his face heat, and has to look away from the younger man’s piercing blue eyes, clearing his throat.

As they drift away from his date, they land on the jukebox in the corner for the second time that night. Without meaning to, his voice comes out almost a whisper. “Never have I ever listened to music from a jukebox before.”

When he looks back, Liam’s whole face is stuck somewhere between wonder and delight. It only lasts a moment, because then he’s sliding out of the booth with haste. “Well, you’re in for a treat,” he says, reaching into his pocket to fish out coins. “Because I know every song in this bad boy like the back of my hand.”

He walks backwards to the machine, never taking his eyes off Theo. “So, what’re you in the mood for? Something classic, or a little more modern? Something upbeat and dancy, or a little slower?”

Theo’s mouth curves up gently. “Why don’t we go with whichever your favourite song is?”

Liam’s cheeks darken slightly. “Well, I have three but…” he chews on his bottom lip, hesitating for a moment or two, his eyes settling on the jukebox buttons. Liam drops the coin in, and Theo hears all the gears and strings shuffle about as he selects a song.

He turns back to Theo with a shy smile on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I’m picking this one, because…” he wanders back over as the melody starts, the first few notes plucking inside the machine. He holds his hand out to Theo. “Never have I ever danced to a jukebox with someone before.”

“Really? Not even with your mom?” Theo smiles up at him, quirking a brow.

“Please don’t embarrass me,” Liam says, gritting his teeth and trying not to laugh. “I’m trying to keep my Cheeseball title here.”

“You’re right,” Theo nods, taking his hand and letting the younger man pull him to his feet. “That’s embarrassment enough.”

“You like it, though.”

He winks, then wraps an arm around Theo’s waist, holding his hand up, waiting. Theo finds himself turning red again. “Y-Yeah,” he stammers, stepping closer and joining their hands. “I do.”

He finds it easy to follow Liam at first, in small, careful steps as they adjust to one another. But it becomes clear very quickly that Liam isn’t used to this, and in fact, may have two left feet. So, to save him further embarrassment, Theo subtly takes the lead, careful to sway and step in a way that’s easy to follow.

“You’ve done this before,” Liam grins, and there’s such a bright, happy joy in his voice and reflected on his face. “I’m impressed.”

“Not in years,” Theo admits quietly. He swallows thickly, but his voice still trembles a little as he adds: “Not since Tara.”

Liam’s face softens, and he looks like he wants to say something, but there’s a weight pressing on Theo’s chest, the kind that surfaces every time he talks about his sister, and he needs to talk through it. Liam must see this on his face, because he quiets, waiting patiently. It means the world to the older man.

“She loved to dance. She’d put on old, fancy music in her room and drag me from mine to dance with her. Our parents thought it was so cute they bought her lessons for her birthday one year, and she’d come home every Saturday and teach me whatever she’d learned.”

He holds his arm up, fingertips just brushing Liam’s as the younger boy spins, ducking his head in a quiet laugh. It’s tinkling, bright like every smile he’s ever given him and it fills Theo’s chest with warmth.

He finds it contagious, and a moment later, there’s a chuckle tumbling out of him, too, as they sway to the music together.

“I stopped dancing the day of accident,” Theo admits softly, and Liam’s eyes widen.

“Really? This is the first time since?” He sounds breathless.

The voice coming from the jukebox is quiet around them, but to Theo’s ears they’re a roaring thunder, right alongside his heartbeat.

_Millions of people go by_   
_But they all disappear from view_   
_And I only have eyes for you_

“Hadn’t found a reason to until now.”

Liam’s eyes sparkle, and it looks almost like he’s going to cry. Theo feels much the same. The slightly shorter boy steps forward as the song draws to a close, stopping them in their tracks and pressing his forehead to Theo’s. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

In response, Theo closes the gap between them, drawing him in for a gentle kiss. It’s unfortunately short-lived as there’s the lightest throat clearing he’s ever heard from behind them, and they break apart to see Sofia standing there, holding their plates.

“I didn’t want to interrupt,” she says sheepishly, “you two looked so cute—but your food’s going to get cold.”

“Oh,” Theo says, face burning as it no doubt darkens to match the scarlet colour spreading across Liam’s. He’d completely forgotten where they were, and that they were waiting on food. “Thank you.”

They retreat to their seats, and his stomach grumbles the moment his plate is set before him. It’s politely reminding him he hasn’t eaten in several hours, it seems.

“You boys enjoy, and let me know if you need anything else!” Sofia says cheerfully, before wandering off. Theo watches as she makes a pit stop at the jukebox, pulls a coin from her apron, and selects a song before leaving them to it.

Liam lets out a chuckle as the tune starts.

“What?” Theo asks, hands halfway to the heaping burger in front of him. It really does look like heaven to him right now.

“The song,” he motions to the jukebox with the fry he’s just plucked from his plate. “It’s called _Teenagers In Love_.”

Theo snorts, shaking his head good-naturedly. As they dig into their meals, he watches Liam double dip his fry at both ends before stuffing it into his mouth. It’s the simplest gesture, but one Theo’s never seen before, and it brings a sort of fluttering warmth to his chest.

 _Yeah,_ he thinks. _Maybe someday._

It takes them awhile, but they eat their way through their food, occasionally chiming in with another round of the game. He learns a lot about Liam, and spends the whole time with a light, warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. It’s nice. He’s never done anything like this before. At the end of it, Theo’s also not sure he’s ever been this _full_ before. His burger was delicious, as was the bite Liam gave him of his. The small remains of their fries, jointly piled into one plate, a mismatch of regular and sweet potato, look like crumbs and nothing more.

“I’m so full,” he groans, leaning back in his booth, hands folded behind his head. “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to eat for like a week.”

“Oh no,” Liam says sadly. “But what about dessert?”

“You think I have room for dessert?” Theo snorts, then sees the crestfallen look on his date’s face. “Do _you_ have room for dessert?”

“I always have room for Sofia’s pies!” He grins. “She bakes them herself, the cooks don’t touch a thing. It’s the best pie you’ll ever have, I promise!”

As if summoned, Sofia appears with a dessert menu, smiling serenely at them. She tells them to look it over, and goes to refill coffee for the truckers at the counter.

Theo skims the options, while Liam sits there, smiling patiently. Clearly he doesn’t need to look them over, as she didn’t bring him one. “Suggestions?”

Liam’s eyes light up. “My favourite is the apple, and mom’s is the peach. Oh, and Mason’s had the strawberry and said it’s great!” He quiets, shaking his head. “Honestly, any of the options are good.”

“Hmm,” he hums, tapping a finger to his chin dramatically. “I don’t know if I can handle a whole slice though…”

The younger man smirks. “You’re just trying to get me to share one with you, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” And Theo waggles his eyebrows mischievously. He sets the menu down, and Liam deflates a little.

Sofia returns then. “So, decided on what you want?”

“Well?” Liam asks. His bottom lip is pulled between his teeth in one corner, and he looks a little nervous. His blue eyes sparkle with hope.

Theo smiles up at her. “We’ll share a slice of the apple, please. And uh–” he pauses, glancing at Liam out of the corner of his eye, who’s beaming at him. “We’ll get a slice of peach boxed up to go, too, along with the bill.”

Liam softens, touched. Sofia confirms the order and practically bounces off to get while Theo shifts to pull his wallet from his jeans.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Liam tells him, eyeing the wallet. “And I was going to pay, since I asked you out…”

“I’m going to be slipping into a food coma instead of driving back to campus, so I’m definitely bringing your mother pie for letting a stranger show up announced at this time of night,” Theo admits, shrugging. “And as for paying, well, you’ll get the bill next time, yeah?”

The mention of a second date brings delight unlike any other to Liam’s face. “Okay, yeah!”

* * *

He doesn’t expect Liam’s mom to be up when they get there. She didn’t reply to Liam’s warning text while they’d eaten dessert, so he fully expects to have to sneak in like lovestruck teenagers, and hide in the guest room until he’s prepared to face her the next morning. It’s a sentiment his date shares, given that he creeps out of Theo’s truck and up the driveway as quietly as possible.

When he swings the front door open, however, he stops short, skidding against the entryway carpet. The move jostles Theo slightly, who’d been following behind, holding Liam’s hand.

“Mom!” His shoulders tense up. “Uh, hi!”

“Hi honey,” a soft voice responds. It sounds vaguely amused. “Welcome home.”

“I thought you’d be in bed,” he admits, and Theo almost rolls his eyes at the cliché.

“I was, but I was having trouble sleeping. Your father’s not finished his shift yet,” she explains. “So I figured I’d make up the guest room for your friend.”

“Thank you,” Theo says awkwardly, still standing in the doorway. He nudges Liam’s knee with his own, and the younger man seems to realize he’s still there. He steps out of the way, fingers slipping from Theo’s as he moves around him to close the door. It gives Theo a full view of the petite, blonde woman sitting on the stairs. “Hi.”

“Hi there,” she smiles. It’s tired-looking but pleasant. “You must be Theo.”

Liam let’s out a startled noise to his right, eliciting a delicate laugh from his mother. “Your father called from work earlier tonight. Said he found our son wandering his hospital with the boy we heard all about when Liam came home last month.”

“Oh?” Theo raises one brow, looking sideways at Liam. The young barista is blushing, face almost entirely red. He turns back to the older woman wearing his most winning smile. “All good things, I hope, Mrs…?”

He’s struck with a sudden panic, one he immediately suppresses and tries to avoid showing as he realizes he doesn’t know Liam’s last name.

“Please, call me Jenna,” she smiles, offering him her hand. “Mrs. Geyer makes me feel old.”

He huffs out a little laugh, stepping closer until he’s in range to shake it. “Jenna, then. It’s nice to meet you.”

There’s a soft kindness to her face, and in the gentle way she shakes his hand. “It’s very nice to finally meet you, Theo.” And then, her nose twitches, and her brow crinkles. “Do I smell pie?”

“Oh, right! I’d totally forgotten,” Theo says, laughing bubbling up in his throat. He swings the small plastic bag with her boxed slice of pie from behind his back and holds it up for her. “Liam mentioned the peach pie was your favourite, so as thanks for letting me stay tonight on such short notice…”

She leans past him to look at her son. “Can we keep him?”

“Mom!”

Jenna winces, looking back to Theo with a guilty smile. Then, as she leans forward, she seems to catch a whiff of the pie again, and her eyes go wide. “Is that… You swung by _Burgatory_?”

Liam steps forward hesitantly, clearing his throat. It does nothing to help the blush furiously evident on his cheeks. “Actually, we uh—we did a late dinner there for our first date.”

Jenna’s eyes turn bright, crinkling at the corners with joy as she reaches out, taking the bag from Theo’s fingers. “Come,” she says cheerfully, slipping off the staircase and heading for the living room. She waves them after her. “Tell me all about it.”

“Mom,” Liam groans, rolling his eyes skyward. “Can we not? That’s really embarrassing for me.”

“Good. That’s my favourite pastime,” Jenna says without missing a beat, settling into a large, comfy-looking armchair. She props her feet up on a small ottoman, pulling a fluffy blanket off the back of the seat and onto her lap. By the time she’s dug the take-out box and plastic fork out of the bag, they haven’t moved an inch. “Come on, indulge an old woman. Who you’ve woken up in the middle of the night with your teenage shenanigans.”

Theo barks out a laugh. Liam, however, comes up beside him, brushing his left arm and muttering under his breath. “You’re not even that old. And it’s ten.”

“It’s alright,” he tells the younger man, bumping their shoulders together. “I don’t mind at all.”

Liam’s gaze whips up to him, eyes wide and lips parted in awe. “Really?”

Theo reaches out, wrapping his fingers around Liam’s. “Really.”

So they move into the living room and find spots on the couch. It takes him a little while to settle, but after seeing how tense and uncertain he is, Liam moves closer, pressing his thigh against Theo’s and offering him a calming, supportive warmth. It’s midway through his mother asking, “So, what are you studying at Stanford?”

Not for the first time today, it’s like a weight lifts from Theo’s chest as he begins speaking, telling Jenna about his program, and what he likes about it. She lights up when he gets into the details, and delightfully tells him that’s her husband’s alma mater. He inquires about her work, and eventually works his way to the topic of his sister, his best friends, and Melissa, who she’s obviously familiar with.

Before he knows it, it’s nearly midnight and he’s spent two hours talking to the woman and getting to know her. He feels at ease, sitting there, clutching an empty mug of hot chocolate she got up to make for them shortly after they’d started. He’s comfortable, and more at home in a family environment than he has been in years outside of the McCall house.

It helps, of course, that he’s tucked into the corner of the couch, warmth seeping off the half-asleep form next to him. Liam’s leaning his head against Theo’s shoulder, and the latter is pretty sure he’s dozed off once or twice during the conversation, but he’s just too proud to admit it when he’s asked.

“M’fine,” the younger man mumbles, shaking the sleep from his head. He sounds tired, but when Theo suggests they turn in for the night, he waves him off. His mug of hot chocolate is cradled preciously in his other hand. “You two…keep talking.”

Jenna smiles fondly at her son, a look that Theo finds himself mirroring. And then the moment breaks as the front door opens and Dr. Geyer steps in. He pauses in the doorway, looking surprised, but not by their presence. “Jenna. Boys.” He dips his head in greeting, dropping his briefcase at the base of the stairs and closing the door behind him. “I thought you’d be in bed by now.”

Jenna beams at her husband. “I was,” she says softly. “But this fine young man brought me a slice of Sofia’s pie, and I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get to know him.”

“You know you could’ve done that in the morning, right?” Dr. Geyer shakes his head, approaching and leaning down to kiss her on cheek. He then pauses, tensing. “Wait, did you say pie?”

Theo grins sheepishly at him when he looks up. “Only the once slice, sorry. We _also_ were planning on being in bed by now.”

Dr. Geyer smiles that same fond smile, glancing past Theo to his son. “Yes, I can see that.”

Theo follows his gaze to see Liam’s eyes are now fully closed and his breathing has slowed somewhat. “Yeah,” he says softly. “Some of us probably should get to an actual bed.”

“You take him upstairs and show him the guest room, honey,” Dr. Geyer says, approaching. “I’ll get Liam.”

Diligently, Theo follows after the woman. He expresses his utmost gratitude as she hands him a spare toothbrush, a pair of Liam’s pajamas, and a washcloth and shows him to the guest bedroom and bathroom. “Breakfast is at seven, unless you sleep like the dead the way my son does. Then you’ll have to fend for yourselves after David and I head to work.”

“I’ll be up,” Theo nods. “Thank you so much, Mrs—Jenna. Thank you, Jenna.”

“Anytime, kid,” she smiles, eyes filled with warmth, standing paused in his doorway. “You’re just as sweet as Liam said, so you’re welcome here whenever you want, Theo.”

His face heats, but he manages a small, “Thanks.”

And he’s left alone to change and get ready for bed.

He’s crossing the room from bathroom to incredibly comfortable-looking bed when he’s stopped by a quiet, “Hey, Theo?”

He pauses, turning around to find Liam standing in the doorway to his room, directly across the hall. His hair’s fluffy, somehow already resembling bedhead when he can’t have even been there that long, if he’s made it there at all. There’s a sleepy, happy smile on his lips. “Goodnight.”

He thinks about saying it back and just turning in for a good long second. It’s just a little flicker of hesitation, where he’s left to admire the softness of the younger boy standing there, admiring him from across the hall, head tilted slightly.

And then Theo takes a step forward, then another, then as many as it takes to close the distance between them and press his lips gently to Liam’s. His voice is a light, breathy whisper. “Goodnight, Liam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _breathes sigh of relief_


End file.
